1. Field of the Invention. The field of the invention is wall communication outlets.
2. Background of the Invention.
Wall outlets are necessary in buildings to provide a convenient area for the attachment of various types of devices to building wiring. If the building cable entering the wall outlet is an optical fiber cable or a composite cable having both copper wires and optical fibers, the outlet should be able to accommodate optical fibers, which have minimum bend radius requirements. Some communications outlets accommodate different types of copper wire jacks and connectors, but do not accommodate optical fibers. Other fiber optic wall outlets have an open backplate and accommodate connector sleeves for optical fibers, but do not accommodate copper systems. A completely versatile outlet is needed which accommodates various different connectors, both for copper and optical fiber, provides an adequate means for storage and retention of optical fibers, and allows both types of cables to enter, from the side and from the backplate.